A New Way of Life
by Saphira121
Summary: NO SPIES! Ally Carter owns all of the original characters! A new family moves in to town. Their life seems to be upside down. Nothing is working out right for them. Better than it sounds please give it a try! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Please give it a try! This is just the Prologue! I know a lot of these storys have been done before, but this one is a little different. Tell me what you think :)**

* * *

A new family from a small town in Colorado moves out to Roseville, VR. They are trying to get away from their old life. Right before this family moves they get news that their father is MIA. He was coming home in two weeks, and they would move then. Well life doesn't sit around and wait for you. The two kids, they are twins, will be joining the local high school two weeks after school started. How will they make it through this semester? Will they make any friends? How will this all play out in the end? What else is new in this town? All of the original characters are there, and they are already in relationships: Cammie and Zach, Bex and Grant, Liz and Jonas, and Macey and Logan. There will be new characters.

* * *

**So should i keep writing it? Did you like it? What should i do? I don't know you tell me... :) Please review if you like it or if you hate it...just tell me what you think**

**~Saphira~ **


	2. NewEverything

**Hey yeah i know it's been a while, but I have a life outside of writing ;) I hope y'all love it! And thank you to every one who reviewed! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1~New…Everything **

**Alex POV**

Do you know that feeling when the world around you is falling apart? Your family disappearing off the face of the planet? Confused about what I'm saying? Yeah I would be too if I was reading this, and had no idea who I am. Here let me clear some of this up for you. My name is Alexsandra Ann Solomon. I live in this city called Kit Carson, CO population 201. Never heard of it, not many have. This is my favorite city that I've ever lived. My Dad is in the Army, so we move all of the time.

Here let me take this time, before I explain more, to explain who I am. My name is Alexandra, Alex for short, Ann Solomon. I have strawberry blond, red, hair that goes to the middle of my back, bright blue eyes, and light skin with freckles. I am a junior in high school. I have a brother Dylan Michael Solomon who is my twin, yep I have a twin. Who is 6' foot tall. He has light brown hair with bright eyes, and tan skin. We have a younger brother Isaac and a younger sister Brooke. We live with my mom and dad Alicia and Michael Solomon.

That's really cool, you might be thinking. Well it was. Let me elaborate on this. My Dad was deployed two years ago, he was intended to come back at the beginning of this month, but he became MIA. The same day my younger siblings went missing. That was four weeks ago. School started two weeks ago, but training for sports started four weeks ago.

Dylan and Isaac were at school for football, and Brooke and I were there for volleyball. They left a few hours before Dylan and me, because we were on varsity last year, and we had a longer practice. When we got home they weren't there, we looked all over for them. That is only part of it. The next day we got word that my Dad has been MIA for the past week. That is when my world fell apart.

My Mom packed us up and we moved to Roseville, VR. We had missed two weeks of school, but we were really smart, so we would be able to get a head o say with them in school work. There was only two things I was worried about: getting into sports and making friends.

**~Time Skip Unpacking at the New House~**

"Hey there neighbor, need a hand? I'm Bex by the way" a tall, Carmel skinned, British girl, I guess my new neighbor, asked, walking up to me, while I was attempting to haul four boxes loaded with books and movies up to my room. We had been working on this for a while, and we were all getting tiered. It's hard work moving boxes after boxes of odds and ends.

"Sure thanks, I'm Alexandra, but most people just call me Alex" she picked up the top two boxes, and let me lead the way to my room. Our house had three levels. There are two rooms and an office up stairs. The kitchen, dining room, living room, and two more rooms are on the middle floor. The basement has the TV room and a pool room, and the last bed room. There is one bathroom down stairs and two on the middle floor and two upstairs. The master bed room was on the middle floor. Dylan and I had our rooms on the top floor; we also had a patio that our rooms opened up to. The front yard had two maple trees. The back yard had another pool, a BBQ area, and the land opened up to a forest.

"So, who are my other neighbors? Anyone fun?" I asked, heading back to the trailer to grab my mattress.

"Oh, Kenzie, Liam, and Nate are loads of fun, Kenzie and Liam are on your other side, and Nate across the street, but you won't meet them for a few days"

"Why?"

"They are out of town, family emergency"

"Oh, are they related then?"

"No, their families are just really close, they grew up together."

"Oh, well, anyone to watch out for at school?"

"Well, the popular crowd is always one to look out for"

"And what would their names be?"

"Tina, Eva, and Courtney, as well as their boyfriends, Charles, Bryan, and Leo, they think that they are the super models an super jocks, but in actuality, my best friends and I are best in sports and far prettier if I do say so myself."

"Well Ally cat, who might this new friend be?" Dylan said walking up from behind us. He used on of the old nicknames my Dad gave me.

"Bex, this is my obnoxious twin brother Dylan, Dylan, this is our new neighbor Bex" I said motioning with my hands.

"Bex?" He questioned.

"Short for Rebecca, but call me that and die" She said shaking his hand with a firm grip.

"Point taken, Bex it is."

After that she had to go, school started tomorrow for us. Yay…that night I just laid in bed for the longest time. Thinking about all that has happened this year and if I was going to be able to get into volleyball. As I fell asleep I smiled and the thought of spiking the ball into some ones face.

**~Time Skip to Morning at School~**

When we arrived at school, we got our classes and locker code. Bex met us by our lockers and introduced us to her friends. Cammie Morgan was around 5'7, (same as me) she has light brown hair, brown eyes, and light skin. Liz Stunatan, Elizabeth, is the shortest one of them, the smartest one of them all. She is 5'4, has long blond hair, brown eyes, and has very light skin. Macy McHenrry is the boy expert of them all. She has glossy black hair, bright blue eyes, perfect skin, and is 5'6. Zach Goode, Zachary, he has green eyes, light brown hair, tan skin, and is 6' (all of the boys are). Grant Newman is the boy's Bex. He looks just like a Greek god right down to the skin tone. Jonas Anderson is just like Liz the smartest one. He has blue eyes, dirty blond hair, and light skin. Liam Hamilton has sandy blonde/brown hair, violet eyes. He is the most sarcastic one.

The others started to talk about how hard their classes will be, but Liz and Jonas they were offering to help them. I started to open up my locked and started to put in my books while trying to memorize my new classes. Ap math, ap English, art, free block, lunch, ap business history, p&e, and free block. When I heard the hall grow all quite. "Well what do we have here a country bum." A voice said from behind me "what are you doing in a small city?" when I turned around I threw up a little. There were three girls and three boys, I bet they were the popular kids. The ring leader asked me.

"You call this a small city? Y'all have a mall! Where I come from there is a population of 196, now" I said with a smirk.

"Why would you dream of moving out here? No one wants you here."

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat I have to go, you know better places to be prettier people to see."

"What did you just say to me!" By now everyone was watching us. They wanted to see what she was going to do to me. I even saw a few teachers come out.

"I said, as much as..."

"Don't get smart with me! You know what I was talking about!"

"If no one is smart than why are they in high school? I mean really are there just meat head jocks here? Someone help me out here I'm confused?"

"What do you know about sports?!" Someone yelled after me, but I was too far down the hallway to feel like answering.

**~Time Skip Last Class~**

Finally my last class of the day. Sigh. So far all of my classes have been too easy. Back at my old school I was taking college classes. I know what a nerd but Liz and Jonas should have graduated for college by now. I now I have P&E! After this I will have to talk to the athletic director, to see if I can get into volleyball.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! :) please give me feed back...in any way like reviewing or PMing:) **

**~Saphira~**


	3. Dodgeball and New People

**Hey all i was going to put this up last night but it got to late...so it should be just as good today! :) or when ever you read it...but then again it would be today on that day...anyway. I want to say thank you to everyone who reviwed, folowed, and/or favorited this story! It means a lot to me! So this is for for guys! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2~Dodgeball and New People**

**Alex POV**

"Drop and give me 20!" Joe Solomon yelled at his students. We were doing our warm ups in P&E. We just got done running laps. Dylan and I finished up with our pushups in a short time.

"Hey Alex, just hang tight." Cammie said standing up next to us. "We don't have any more warm ups."

"Oh, I guess I'm use to practice and never being done with hard work." I said blushing a little.

"I know what you mean. But we will be doing some type of exercising now. Sometimes we work out or we play some sport like volleyball or football."

"Sounds like fun." I said with a smile. When everyone was finished, we gathered around Mr. Solomon.

"Ok so for every ones favorite game in the world…Dodge ball!" He said with a smile on his face that only grew wider when a few of the kids started to complain. "Now I've put some thought into how to dive up the teams, but I want to hear what y'all have to say." He said looking at each of us in turn. All of the big boys wanted boys against girls while some of the girls wanted to be on the football players' team.

"Hey guys!" Macey yelled. "The boys want it to be guys against girls? I say let's show them what mistake they are about to commit." This got Cam, Bex, and me to smile. Dylan, Grant, and Zach took our smiles as a challenge.

We split off into the team and Mr. Solomon blew his whistle and the game began. At first the girls were cowering in fear, but Macey, Bex, Cam, and I started playing hard. The boys were creaming s at first, but Dylan, Zach, and Grant knew that it was going to get a lot harder. Once all of the other girls got out we put on a show. Cam started by catching a ball and did a spinning throw. Bex caught another ball and did a flip. I caught one and spiked it in one of the boy's face that was being too annoying. Macey unfortunately got out when she threw the ball and Zach caught it. It was back and forth between us, until Mr. Solomon got tired of no one getting out.

"Ok so now we know that the girls are just as good as the boys, how do you want to split it up this time?" he asked the class.

"How about students vs. teacher?" one girl asked with a smile. There was some cheers went out through the gym room.

"If you are up for the challenge?" Mr. Solomon said grabbing a ball and walking to the other side of the room. Some of the students thought that we were going to destroy him, but some of us knew better.

"Ok we need to make a plan." Zach said when we (Cam, Bex, Macey, Grant, Dylan, and I) all went to get some water. "No matter what if one of us gets out we have to stay strong" he said.

"We know that everyone else is going to get out at the very beginning, but I want this game to last to the very end of the class, so he has to call it a draw." Cam said, "So we have to be on defense the whole time. Got it?" We all nodded and walking on the court.

That is how we played. We didn't try to show off this time, we just wanted to stay in to the game. It was long and hard, but one by one we got picked off. Cam was right about the others getting out first. Mr. Solomon is amazing at dodge ball! The first one he got off was Dylan and Bex. Than Macey and Zach were knocked off. In the end it was Cam and I against Mr. S. We might have cheated a little. See in while we were playing three kids came walking in all with a note. Mr. Solomon took his eyes off us for one second. That was all we needed. We both grabbed a ball and threw them at him. Cammie's hit him in the back. Mine got him right in the face when he turned around.

We sat there for a second, and then we started to act like we just won the final volleyball game in the season. Once we walked off Zach came up to Cam and gave her a hug. I was given high fives from our group. We were surrounded by the whole class. Mr. Solomon was of talking to the kids who distracted him. There was two boys and ne girl. Bex saw where I was looking and told me that they were my other neighbors. Liam Hamilton has sandy blonde/brown hair, violet eyes. He is the most sarcastic one. His sister is Mackenzie. Well Kenzie for short, she has long dirty blond hair, green eyes, and tan skin. She is also 5'6. The other guy is Nathan Smith, or Nate. He is 6', has light brown. bluish/greenish eyes, tan skin.

The bell rang to signal that end of class. Some of the students grumbled that they wouldn't have enough time to get to their next class. Once all of the students walked out Dylan and I stayed to ask our teacher some questions.

"Mr. Solomon do you have a minuet?" I asked grabbing some of the dodge balls and brought them to the closet.

He looked at us and sighed "If you make it quick. Or if it's apologizing for hitting me in the face."

"Is it too late to try out for football?" Dylan said holding onto the strap of his back pack.

"Normally I would say no considering that our first game is Friday night, but when I was watching you today I saw potential. I've giving you a chance, so don't let me down. Give me your old couches name. I need to make sure I'm not making a mistake."

"Thank you Sir." Dylan said putting out his hand for a handshake, and that he wrote down the information and left.

"Same goes for you and volleyball. Well I guess it's a little different because. The girls just tried out yesterday, so you could do that now, and their game is Saturday. But they have practice together, so they know how to play together. Oh and tell your brother we don't have practice today, but we will have a longer one tomorrow same with volleyball." He said once Dylan left.

"Thank you Sir and I'm sorry about hitting you in the head I just wanted to win." I said giving him a handshake and filling out the information.

"Don't we all." He was walking again but I caught his arm.

"How did you know I wanted to play volleyball?" I asked

"I saw that spike you did in the game, so I put two and two together." With that my teacher walked out of the gym without a second glance. I gave myself a half smile. The bell for class to begin rang throughout the school. As I walked to the library the halls became quite, but once I walked past the ladies rest room I heard crying. Being me I had to see what was happening, so I looked. When I looked in I saw the girls sitting around and trying to sooth Kenzie. She was crying silently into Cam's shoulder. I didn't want to intrude more than I have, so I turned and left.

I don't know why, but libraries have always been one of my favorite places to be. I can just sit and my life away. Unfortunately that was not the case today. I had a massive load of homework my teachers wanted me to do. Luckily it was easy and I finished most in class all but math. I put on my headphone and turned on my MP3 player to my country station. What I was in the mood for country. The first song that came on was "Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right" by Billy Currington.

I was sitting at a table working hard and drumming with my pencils. Suddenly a shadow came over me, thinking it was the librarian stopped and pulled out one of my headphones.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, but noticed that you were in the same math class as me and I wanted to know if you could give me the homework assignment?" Nate said sitting down across from me.

I smiled, "Yeah, sure." I slid my notebook towards him. I had just finished up the last of the weeks before homework. In class the teacher allowed Dylan and me to work on the homework.

He returned my smile, and started to write down the homework. "Thanks. This looks fun." He said with sarcasm. "You don't happen to be in ap English and/or ap business history?"

"It must be your lucky day. I'm in both, and again it's your lucky cause there's no homework in either." I said putting my binders for both of those classes away. He let out a sigh that said if only you knew. I smiled and put out my hand after I put all of my school books in my backpack. I had just finished my math, and school was about to end. "Well it was nice to meet you…" I said.

"Nate" he said taking my hand.

"Alex" I said. As I walked away I could feel him watching me, but not in a weird way, but in a way that said he wanted to know who I really was. I was thinking about how soft and warm his hands were. I could also feel calluses and muscle.

Dylan and I walked home. Behind us I got a glimpse of Bex and Kenzie talking. Not far behind them I saw Liam and Nate both of them were looking off into space. I had a feeling that something was very wrong with both of their families. They went into Kenzie and Liam's house. I almost ran into Dylan because he had stopped dead in his tracks. That was when I saw our vehicle had arrived. I saw my mom's minivan, Dylan' jeep, and the car that my Dad would use sometimes. Then my eyes landed on my Dad's truck. It's a dark blue Dodge Ram 1500 make 2007. It is also the vehicle I drive. We went inside and put our stuff away. I grabbed my MP3 player and went out to the truck. I stood at the door for a while. Once I go in I could still smell Dad in the seats. I turned on my music and the first song that came on was "I Drive Your Truck" by Lee Brice. I let the words sink in to my heart. I couldn't stop my tears from falling. I just sat and listened to the words over and over again.

_Eighty-Nine Cents in the ash tray__  
__Half empty bottle of Gatorade rolling in the floorboard__  
__That dirty Braves cap on the dash__  
__Dog tags hangin' from the rear view__  
__Old Skoal can, and cowboy boots and a Go Army Shirt folded in the back__  
__This thing burns gas like crazy, but that's alright__  
__People got their ways of coping__  
__Oh, and I've got mine_

There actually was an Army shirt in the back seat, and dogs tags hanging off the rear view. I also had some around my neck.

_I drive your truck__  
__I roll every window down__  
__And I burn up__  
__Every back road in this town__  
__I find a field, I tear it up__  
__Til all the pain's a cloud of dust__  
__Yeah, sometimes I drive your truck_

I would drive the truck whenever I missed him. I would take it out to all of the back roads.

_I leave that radio playing__  
__That same ole country station where ya left it__  
__Yeah, man I crank it up__  
__And you'd probably punch my arm right now__  
__If you saw this tear rollin' down on my face__  
__Hey, man I'm tryin' to be tough_

Instead of punching my arm he would give me a hug. I did have the same radio station programmed. It wasn't a country station, but a Christian station, but it had some country music.  
_And momma asked me this morning__  
__If I'd been by your grave__  
__But that flag and stone ain't where I feel you anyway__I drive your truck__  
__I roll every window down__  
__And I burn up__  
__Every back road in this town__  
__I find a field, I tear it up__  
__Til all the pain's a cloud of dust__  
__Yeah, sometimes I drive your truck_

_I've cussed, I've prayed, I've said goodbye__  
__Shook my fist and asked God why__  
__These days when I'm missing you this much_

I didn't cuss but I did do all of the others, but I guess I don't shake my fist…  
_I drive your truck__  
__I roll every window down__  
__And I burn up__  
__Every back road in this town__  
__I find a field, I tear it up__  
__Til all the pain's a cloud of dust__  
__Yeah, sometimes, brother sometimes__I drive your truck__  
__I drive your truck__  
__I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind__  
__I drive your truck_

Once I listened to the song a few times. I decided it was time to get out and go inside.

* * *

**I hope it rocked your socks! Please reviwe or Pm or do what ever you do. I have some new ideas for the next chapter, but i can't put it up untll people tell me if they liked this or not...so please hurry! :)**

**~Saphira~**


	4. Anniversary and Confusion

**So I know its been a while, but i've had a lot going on, and i only got one reviewer...I just want to say thank you to my faithful reviewer XxCandyygirlxX! Thank you! And thank you to every one who reads my work! :) Anyway on to this very long chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3~ Anniversary and Confusion**

**Alex POV**

After I got out of my truck, I went inside to help Mom make diner. We were having my Aunt and Uncle, my Dad's brother, come over. She had already put the lasagna in the oven. So I had to make a salad and brownies. Not that I'm complaining, or the others, for I'm told that I make a mean brownie. **(A/N This is IMPORTANT! Must read! So I'm changing it up a little. Brooke and Isaac are no longer missing, they were found a week before they left to VA. Cammie has a little sister, Leah, and Zach has a little sister Alexei they are Brooke's age. Zach has an older brother, by four years, Ian. Grant and Liz are siblings (Grant is older by one year his is still a junior, but Liz is in his grade), and Jonas and Macey are siblings (Macey is older by one year but Jonas is in her grade). Kenzie and Liam have two younger brothers Wyatt, Isaac's age, and Grayson, one year younger than Isaac. Nate has an older sister, Reagan four years older, an older brother, Cameron two years older, two younger sisters Skylar, Isaac's age, and Kristi, Brook's age, and one younger brother Tyler, two years younger than Brooke. I will probably not mention the siblings much. Now on to the story.) **Once I put my famous brownies into the oven I saw a car come to a stop outside our house. This meant that Joe and Abby had arrived! Oh did I forget to mention that Mr. Solomon was my Uncle, must have slipped my mind. I ran out as fast as I could and threw my arms around my Uncle.

**Nate POV**

I thought today was going to be ok, but nope some people apparently had other plans. We, my family and Kenzie's family, found out yesterday that our Dads have been MIA for the past few weeks. His group went out to scout out the area, when a bomb went off. They were never found, but they can't be ruled as dead until they find the bodies.

We didn't want to go to school today, but finally went for the last class. When we showed up at the Principal's office, she understood so she let us off. We walked into Mr. Solomon's class, him and his wife, the principal, are like family to us, so we walked into the class room like nothing was wrong. When Mr. S, heard the door close he turned. When he did two girls, one was Cammie the other one I've never seen before, threw two dodge balls at him. Cammie's hit him in the back and the other one got him in his face.

He came over to talk to us. We told him what happened and then we left. Latter I saw the red head who hit Joe, come into the library and do some homework. After a while I saw that she was in the same math class as I was, so I went over to her. When she saw my shadow she gave a slight jump. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, but noticed that you were in the same math class as me and I wanted to know if you could give me the homework assignment?" I asked sitting down across from her.

She smiled, "Yeah, sure." She said as she slid her notebook towards me. He returned my smile, and started to write down the homework.

"Thanks. This looks fun." I said with sarcasm. It didn't look that bad, but I wasn't in class so I would have to teach myself. "You don't happen to be in ap English and/or ap business history?"

"It must be your lucky day. I'm in both, and again it's your lucky cause there's no homework in either." She said with a slight smile.

I let out a sigh that said if only you knew.

"Well it was nice to meet you…" she said sticking out her hand, school was just about to end, so she had packed up.

"Nate" I said taking her hand.

"Alex" She said. After that she let go and walked away. As she left I was thinking about how soft her hands were, but I could also feel some calluses and muscle. The type you get from rock climbing. Trust me I rock climb. I kept my eyes on her as she walked away. Not in a creepy way, but in a way that said "who are you".

Instead of going home I went to Liam's house. I sat by the window and looked off into space. That's why I saw Alex sitting in a truck. It looked like she was crying. She must miss her old friends, probably her boyfriend also. After a while she got out and went in her house.

I decided I was doing no good sitting inside, so I called my dog. My big German shepherded, Max, came running at the sound of my voice calling his name. When I stepped outside, I saw Alex run and give this person a big hug. Then I realized who it was, it was Joe Solomon. And she was calling him by his first name! What is her problem? Does she want to die?

**Alex POV**

"Joe!" I yelled as he started to tickle me while I was hugging him. But that didn't stop him. Luckily Abby wanted food so she pulled Joe away and gave me a hug. I then took them inside to eat.

The talk while we were eating was sad and made me want to cry. It was about our favorite memories of my Dad. To say that I was Daddy's little girl is an understatement. I didn't take advantage of his money or anything like that. I just did almost everything with him. I was hit hard when we got the note saying he was missing.

Once we were done eating I took my dog Jo on a walk. He is a black lab, golden retriever mix. He is probable the best dog in the whole world. I walked around for a few miles when I saw Cammie sitting outside talking to whom I guess is her Dad. They have the same eyes and nose and mouth. "Alex!" Cammie yelled at me. I was just going to keep walking by.

"Cammie!" I yelled back. I walked up to her. She was sitting on a swing on her porch. "What can I do for you?" I asked taking her Dad's spot, he had gone inside.

"I need your help. So Zach and mine two year anniversary is on Friday. We agreed to sing each other a song that we wrote ourselves. The only problem is that I don't know if it's a good song or not. I asked my Dad, but you know how Dad's are. I need a teen age girls help, and my sister doesn't understand. So could I sing it to you?" Cam said grabbing a guitar that was against the leg of the swing.

"Take it away." I said closing my eyes with a picture of Zach in my head. She takes a deep breath and begins. *****

**Here we go!**

**You wear your smile like a summer sky****  
****Just shining down on me and you****  
****I swear your heart is a free bird****  
****On a lazy Sunday afternoon**

**I love the way that you were up for anything****  
****Never worried 'bout what people say****  
****That's right, oh that's right****  
****What we got is**

**Just like driving on an open highway****  
****Never knowing what we're gonna find****  
****Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up****  
****Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love****  
****Mm that's our kind of love**

**Skipping rocks and leaving footprints****  
****Down along the riverbank****  
****Always holding hands, never making plans****  
****Just living in the moment, babe**

** You get me laughing with those funny faces****  
****You somehow always know just what to say****  
****That's right, oh that's right****  
**

**What we got i****s**

**Just like driving on an open highway **

**Never knowing what we're gonna find**

**Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up****  
****Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love****  
****That's our kind of love**

**Oh that's right, baby you and I****  
****What we got is**

**Just like driving on an open highway****  
****Never knowing what we're gonna find****  
****Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up****  
****Whoa, oh****  
****Just like driving on an open highway****  
****Never knowing what we're gonna find****  
****Just like two kids, baby, always trying to live it up****  
****Whoa, yeah, that's our kind of love**

While she was singing I had pictures of Zach smiling at me going through my head. We were running through a field of wild flowers. We were swinging and having a compotation to see who could jump the farthest. We were on the beach soaking wet, wrapped in a blanket. We were sitting on a log warming up in front of the fire. We were laughing about nothing. Just enjoying life. When she finished singing a final image came into mind. We were hugging like there was no tomorrow. Because

we didn't know what was going to happen to us.

"I think he'll love it!" I said with a smile.

"You really think so? Cause I have another song its about where we first met." She asked about to play another song.

"Wait." I said with a mischievous smile. "let me ask him if he likes country or not." I said reaching for my phone. I was about to text him.

"Ok here let me give you his number." Cammie said and the she recited it. I pertened to put it in. I already had his number.

**Hey, so I have another random question for you do you like country or do you like normal type of songs?**

_**Um…random like you always are ;) I would say I like some country, but I haven't heard any good ones lately. Why? You don't have another band you want me to listen do you? **_

"He likes some but he hasn't listened to any good ones lately, so I guess this is a sign that you should sing this song." I said after reading his text.

"I guess you are right." Cammie said smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and just so you know Friday night all of us go over to Macey's house to get ready for the game, and then we sleepover so week can all arrive on time to the volleyball game. There is also a party Saturday night so we will go back to Mace's to get ready for that."

"Wow! Sounds like fun I think." I said with a smile. With that I started my walk home.

**~Time Skip Friday Afternoon Right Before P&E~**

**Cammie POV**

I was walking down the hall. I wanted to sing to Zach right before P&E, because I knew I would not have any time after. I went into the lady's restroom to make sure I still looked good, I knew I would because Macey picked out my jean dress that went to my mid thigh. It had a yellow belt around the center. I had on yellow toms, and I had a yellow head band with a yellow flower in a curly hair. So yes I looked hot. I even had my guitar in a brown case. When I came out I saw Josh leaning on a wall with a girl under him. It looked like he was talking to her. Then I realized it was Alex.

"Alex! Oh my gosh there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere. If we want make sure you are starting we need to talk to Mr. Solomon now!" I said walking up to her and grabbing her arm. "Josh." I said in a tone that said stay away for her or I'll kill you.

"Cammie." He said in a tone that said if she wants me I get her. "It was nice getting to know you Alex." He said in a voice that made him sound like he was sexy while he walked off.

"Thank you for saving me!" Alex said once Josh had left.

"You'll want to stay away from him. We used to be friend until he tried to kiss me and stuff, when we were studying once. He tries to go after every girl in the school, and he thinks that because he is rich he owns the school." Cammie informed me while we walked down the hall.

"Nice to know. Now you have to go sing to Zach! If you're late I'll tell Joe you two were helping a teacher. So follow that lead." Alex said giving me a slight shove over to the door where we promised to meet.

I walked out and saw him standing. As soon as he saw me he started to sing. 

**Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me**

**I know you've never loved**  
**The crinkles by your eyes**  
**When you smile**  
**You've never loved**  
**Your stomach or your thighs,**  
**The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine**  
**But I'll love them endlessly**

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**  
**But if I do**  
**It's you**  
**Oh, it's you they add up to**  
**I'm in love with you**  
**And all these little things**

**You can't go to bed without a cup of tea**  
**And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep**  
**And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep**  
**Though it makes no sense to me**

**I know you've never loved**  
**The sound of your voice on tape**  
**You never want**  
**To know how much you weigh**  
**You still have to squeeze into your jeans**  
**But you're perfect to me**

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**  
**But if it's true**  
**It's you,**  
**It's you they add up to**  
**I'm in love with you**  
**And all these little things**

**You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you**  
**And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.**  
**If I let you know I'm here for you**  
**Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.**

**And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth**  
**'Cause it's you,**  
**Oh, it's you,**  
**It's you they add up to**  
**And I'm in love with you**  
**And all these little things**

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**  
**But if it's true**  
**It's you,**  
**It's you they add up to**  
**I'm in love with you**  
**And all your little things**

I started to cry. Then I sand my song. In the end we hugged and kissed, and then we were off the class like nothing had happened.

**~Time Ship Beginning of Game~**

**Alex POV**

"Ow! Macey! If we don't leave in the next ten minutes we're going to be late." Cammie complained. She was the last one out of all of us to get all dressed up for a football game. I must say I put up a very strong fight throughout the course of the makeover or should I say Macey over.

"Almost done. There now you look outstanding." She said allowing Cam to come sit on Macey's bed with the rest of us.

Bex had on black jeggings, with a purple shirt. It had the numbers 58 in gold, on the back and front. On the back of her shirt it had in golden letters NEWMAN. She had her hair in a high pony tail with a golden bow. She had on golden _all stars_. Her makeup was simple. Her eye shadow was purple and the eye liner was gold and sparkly. She had purple and gold sparkles on her face.

Macey had on a purple dress with a golden belt that sparkled. She had her hair curled with gold strings through her hair. Her hair sparkled with purple. She had a purple jacket that on the back GO KNIGHTS in gold. She had black bouts on. Her eye shadow was gold with purple eye liner that sparkled.

Cam had on black jeggings, with a gold shirt. It had the numbers 07 in purple, on the front and back. On the back of her shirt it had in purple letters GOODE. She had her hair straight and she had purple strings through it. She had gold sparkles in her hair also. Her shoes were purple _all stars_. Her makeup was golden eye shadow with purple sparkly eye liner.

Kenzie had on black short shorts. She had on a golden shirt, and she had a purple jacket. On the front, in gold letters, it had GO KNIGHTS and on the back it had the numbers 22 and the name SMITH also in gold. She had on purple bouts. Her hair was in a messy bun with a purple bow. Her makeup was gold eye shadow and gold eye liner that sparkled. She had gold and purple sparkles on her face.

I had on black shorts that went to my mid thigh. I had on a purple shirt that had the numbers 21 in gold, on the front and back. On the back it had the letters SOLOMON in gold. I had on one gold and one purple flip flop. Hair was in a French braid, with purple and gold sparkles. My make up was purple eye shadow and golden eye liner that sparkled. Liz is a cheerleader so she was gone.

I rode with Bex and Kenzie. All the way to the game, a five minuet trip, we sang along to the radio. It was _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri. Once we pulled up to the game, we ran to find the seats the Liam and Jonas were saving for us. When we found them I said I had to go.

I went out to the boy's locker room. I saw Dylan and I gave him a hug and asked were Zach was he pointed over to him and gave a knowing smile. I gave him a small smile back and went over to Zach. "Zach" I whispered. He saw me and ran over and gave me a hug. I started to cry into his shoulder. Luckily for us Macey had very good water proof makeup. While we were hugging I told him all that had happened. I'm guessing Dyl already told him. He just held me and told me everything was going to be ok. When we broke apart he whipped away a tear, we were now smiling. Before he left kissed my head, and then he ran so he could go and line up with the team. I went off to go make sure I looked like I wasn't crying.

**Cammie POV**

I went out to go look for Alex to make sure she was ok. I went over to go ask Dylan if he knew where his sister went, but what I saw made my blood run cold. I saw Alex and Zach hugging. That's not what stopped my heart. He was comforting her it looked like. When they pulled apart I was him wipe away a tear, and smile at her. Then he kissed her head and ran off. I felt like my world just fell apart. I ran back to go get Macey.

* * *

*** Our Kind of Love by Lady Antebellum**

**~ Little Things by One Direction **

**I hope you loved it! PM or REVIEW you know what to do! I hope y'all have a great rest of your summer! Which reminds me i will not be posting much during school...one word college...Any I hope you liked! Let me know! :)**


	5. The Newcomer

**Hey so i know it's been a while...sorry i've had a lot going on...but hopefully i'll put the next chapter up to day or tomorrow...any way happy reading! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4~ The Newcomer**

**Cam POV**

"It was nothing just a kiss on the head. Nothing more" I kept telling myself as I ran back to the girls.

"Doll what happened?" Bex said trying to make me smile. Apparently I was frowning, but who wouldn't?

"Well I went back to tell Zach to do good and to have fun, but when I got back there I saw him hugging Alex. I was like ok it just a friendly hug, but do friends kiss?" I said waving my arms around.

"Wait" Macy said holding up her hands, "they were kissing, like on the lips, like a full blown out make out?"

"No more like he kissed her on the head and then whispered something in her ear that made her laugh." I said felling a little silly about making a big deal out of it.

"We'll just have to ask them latter, I wouldn't worry about it. Just wait until later, cause here she comes." Macey said looking over my shoulder.

**Alex POV**

After I cleaned up I went back to the gang, I made it just in time for the flipping of the coin. We were getting the ball first. The other team lined up and kicked off the ball. It looked like it was going to go out, but our special team is amazing. The return specialist caught the ball and ran. He was able to make it to the 50 yard line. Our side of the belchers erupted in cheers.

The offensive line came onto the field. Zach told them what plays the coach told him to do. They lined up and snapped the ball. He handed off the ball to the running back and we gain 5 yards. Then the next play we don't move, or on the next play. They set up for a punt, but they fake it and the QB throws it to number 21 in other words Dylan. He caches it and run in for the touch down! The excreta point is good! This puts us at 7-0 in the top of the first quarter.

Our defense is just as good as our offense. We held them on the 20 yard line for two plays then they moved to the 35 yard line. Then number 58 or Grant sacked the quarter back to the 25 yard line. The game was a hard one. The other team, The Blackthorn Bears, put up a fight and by the two minute warning the teams were tied at 27-31. We had the ball for the last part of the game, so the QB, number 7, was determined to make our team win. The seconds wound down as they moved up the field. 05, 04, 03, 02, 01, 00. As soon as the clock reached 02, he snapped the ball and threw it to number 82, Nate. He caught it and ran for the touchdown he was big enough that he just pushed the safety out of the way. TOUCHDOWN! We won the game by four points. We all started to jump up and yelled at the top of our lungs.

"Alex we are going to go down and see the boys. Want to come?" Bex said while she started to walk away. I probably had a what now look on my face.

"Ok. Let's go." I said walking after them. I ended up on the other side of the field. I walked up the others team head coach and gave him a big bear hug. **(Who saw what I did there! You should put it in your review.) **

"Alex, You aren't cheating on your school with me are you?" he said hugging me back.

"Like I would ever want to go back to Blackthorn." I said laughing. My uncle just laughed at me. I guess I forgot to mention that my Mom's brother Mike is the head coach of the Blackthorn Bears. We used to live in VA so we went to that school. "Where's Tim-" I got cut off because I started to laugh. My cousin Timmy came up and started to tickle me. He was one of the only people that knew were to tickle me. Then Dylan came up and started to laugh at me. Some brother he is…I would've done the same… "Do you hate me!" I said between laughing.

"Yes." Dylan and Tim said at the same time when he finally stopped.

"Well you're a gum ball." I said a matter of a factly.

"You're a jelly bean" Dylan shot back.

"Milky Way"

"Lollypop"

"Sour worm"

"M&M"

"Skittles"

"Oh yeah well you're a Kit Kat" Dylan yelled triumphantly. I started to fume at this.

"Hey Alex!" Someone yelled form behind me. I turn around and see a tall black shaggy haired person with chocolate brown eyes.

"Kyle" I yelled throwing my arms around him.

* * *

**Don't hate me because it's short! Tell me how it was and whatever else you want...**

**um random fact i was listening to two of my favorite song while writing this and i will still be listening to them when i write my next chapter... "Bless the Broken Road" BY Rascal Flatt, and "Take a Back Road" BY Rodney Atkins. If you all know these songs you should tell me in your review and tell me your favorite songs.**

**You should also put what position you think all of the boys play, based off of what i wrote and their numbers. Another thing or actually two things i would like you to put in your review are: your favorite sport to play/watch, and if you watch NFL your favorite team. Until next time...side note please review...**

**~Saphira~**


	6. Party And Party

**Here you go guy! Another chapter in the same week! but it's short and kind of a filer...but anyway it should be great! I also wanted to have a shout out to my number one reviewer XxCandyygirlxX! Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5~ Party and Party**

**Alex POV**

So after I found out that my old friend Kyle was moving to my school, and then after I jumped up and down with joy Macey called me away. "Bye guys!" I yelled running to the girls. We had to go get ready for a party that was being held for our victory. I hope that no one on the volleyball team gets a hangover. I thought as I ran to them.

"Who's the player?" Macey said eyeing Kyle.

"That would be my little sister's crush. And yes he is a player." Dylan said walking up behind me.

"He is not a player!" I said, "He just as the looks of one."

Macey nodded at this before she put on her input. "If you know what's good for you stay away from him."

"You don't even know him." I said defending him.

"Wait I thought you were twins?" Grant said with a confused look on his face.

"Well we say we are but the truth is…" I started but Dylan butted in.

"I was born at 11:59 on the 21, and my little sister was born at 2:26 on the 22, so therefore I am older." He said with the biggest smile on his face. Grant nodded and then we all left.

Once at Macey's house she had us change close and she also had us take showers, she basically had us change ever thing that we had on before. When we were finished we went to the party, and apparently the person had a pool, so that was a major factor in our outfits.

Liz had on a purple two piece swim suit that covered her stomach. The top looked like a purple top, so she had on black shorts. She also had on black shoes. Her hair was curled slightly. Her makeup was the same color as her suit.

Kenzie's was the same style as Liz's but hers was brown with pink strips, they all are the same style. She had on a drown slip with pink flowers. She had brown shoes. Her hair was wavy, and her makeup was brown and pink.

Macey had on a white one with blue strips and a red flower on it. She had on white shorts. Her hair was in tight curls. She had on white shoes. Her makeup was red.

Bex's was green. She wore it with a black cover up that didn't have straps. She also had on black shoes, but these had a green flower on it. She had on green makeup and her hair was straight.

I had on a blue top and black bottoms. The bottoms looked like shorts so I didn't have to have a cover up. My hair was done in a French braid. My makeup was blue, and I had on blue shoes.

Once we were made up we walked over the party, which happened to be a Zach's house. When I walked in, I noticed that nothing had changed. He was the first one out of the group to live on the street. The party was really small. It was manly the group and a few others. It wasn't like all of the high school parties that most people hear about. There was no beer and stuff like that. Everyone was in the pool by the time we walked in. then we jumped in…ok so some of the boys were hiding and pushed us into the pool.

"So what do y'all want to do?" Tom asked, he's one of the running backs.

"I know." Macey said with a mischievous look in her eyes. "The game where the girls are on the boys' shoulders and they try to knock off each other."

"This is going to be fun." I said with a big smile. Dylan and I have done this a million times, and yes we win every time.

"Oh you can't be with family." Jon, the return specialist, said looking at Kenzie. She sighed and swam over to him. I also sighed and looked around for a partner. Then I saw Nate, and swam over to him.

"Don't worry I'm sure we will win." He said with a smile. That made me smile. I climbed up and the game began. It was really fun! And yes in the end we did win. They were all good, but they were distracted. I did notice that all of the boys had six packs, and biceps. I also noticed that there were chocolate chip cookies that Zach's Mom just brought out. She makes the best cookies in the world! After we won, I made Nate bring me to the table. I'm not bossy…ok maybe a little…

After a while, the others left and soon it was just our group. We were still in the pool wondering what to do when Jonas suggested playing truth or dare. Yes you read that right, I guess his sister has put an influence on his life. Then Macey said strip, but that was quickly turned down. "Ok who's going to go first?" Liz asked leaning on Jonas. We had moved out of the pool to the outdoor patio.

"I will!" Macey yelled while she grabbed the bottle and gave it a spun. It landed on Kenzie.

"Truth." She said after a moment's pause.

"Ok, who was your first kiss and when was it?" Macey said sighing. She probably wanted some more action.

"It was Tim in 8th grade right before a football game." She said like this was her hundredth time telling someone. Then she reached out and spun the bottle it landed on Liz.

"Dare." She said a little scared.

"I dare you to kiss Jonas underwater." Kenzie said with a smile. Liz turned pale. I'm not sure if it was the part about kissing or doing it underwater. But either way, she stood up and took Jonas with her. They jumped in and kissed. It lasted for a little while, but it was enough time for them to blush when they came out. Liz then spun the bottle and it landed on Liam.

"Dare." He said like there was nothing he was afraid of.

"I dare you to do seven minutes in haven with Macey." She said. He just smiled and pulled Macey into the supply closet. Once seven minutes were up Liz walked over and knocked on the door, but that didn't work, so we had to threaten them. Once they came out, Macey sat on his lap. When he spun the bottle, it landed on Grant. He then dared Grant to go into Zach's little sister's room and tell her that he loves her.

"Grant get out of my room you look drunk." Alexei said when he stumbled into her room.

"NO not drunk!" He said. "In love." He finished with a dreamy look on his face.

"Whit…" Alexei said motioning with her hands for him to continue.

"You. From the moment I first laid my eyes on you. I knew you were the one for me. Will you marry me?" He asked getting down on his knee and help out a ring pop he was eating.

"You're drunk. Now get out of my room." She said turning back to her computer. He walked out and saw us and shook his head sadly before we all busted out laughing. We walked down to the table again. The next ones weren't that great; they were stuff like eat ten cookies at once. Then Macey got it again and it landed on me the last time it did I had to eat 12 Hot Tamales, but I don't know what she would tell me to do, so I choice truth.

"Ok who was your first kiss and when was it?" She asked.

I started to blush at this and my eyes met Zach's and then Dylan's. "Um… well…I've never kissed anyone." When I said that, the room went quite. "What?" I asked. "Just because I've never had a boyfriend or kissed someone doesn't mean that it is the end of the world!" I said throwing my hands up in the air.

"No, not at all." Liz said. "Guys we should get going we have a game tomorrow." She was the first one to snap out of the trance, well Zach and Dylan were never in one. We packed up and left.

**~Time Skip Right Before Volleyball Game~**

I rode in with Kenzie, Bex, and Cam. They were others on the team. Oh and before you ask we all are on varsity. Once we got there Joe had us change into our uniforms, then we went into a huddle. The other teams had already played. The cheerleaders set up a tunnel for us to run through. The crowd was cheering for us as we ran out.

We started to warm up when Joe cam up to me and Cam and told us that we were going to be the team captains. This meant we had to go up and shake hands with the other team and then have the coin toss. We were serving first.

We all got in to our positions, Cam as the setter, Kenzie as middle, Bex as the libero, and I as the outside. The first to serve was Bex. She Aced it. The next one she sent over they were able to get under it and send it back to our side. Bex out it and sent it to Cam. I called out "3". She sent it to me and I hit it over. They blocked it and Kenzie dug for it and it was sent over to me, so I set it up and Kenzie hit it over in their empty spot. In the end of the whole game we creamed them. We only played three games, and didn't have to do five.

** ~Time Skip Week of Homecoming~**

Nothing exciting has happened in the past few weeks. The football team and the volleyball team are undefeated. The thing a hate about dances are that now that I'm friends with Macey there is no way I can get out of going. The others still think Kyle is a player, but I know he isn't and he is going to take me to the dance. It has been a pretty good school year so far. They still don't know about my Dad missing, and I don't think it will really ever come up which is fine with me.

* * *

**So what did you think? Hate it? or love it? PLEASE let me know! So just so y'all know school starts next Monday and i'll have a ton of homework...so it will take me a while to write up the next chapter. You know what will help...reviewing! :)**

**So some songs that i was listening to while writing: Safe and Sound BY Capital Cities and America BY Imagine Dragons. I love these songs! I love a a lot of songs...**

**Tell me what your favorite and least favorite subject in school is right now. I love math and i can't stand science. :0 ****craziness...if you just want to chat you should PM me! :D**

**~Saphira~**


	7. He Did What and I'm What

**Hey y'all! How are? I know i'm posting so soon! :) well I have off tomorrow, so it's my gift to you! Happy Labor Day everyone! :) Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 6~He Did What and I'm What?**

**Alex POV**

So Homecoming is tonight, same with the game when they will say who the Queen and King are and all of that jazz. So all of the "Popular" people are trying to win over ever one, but we all know Cammie and Kenzie are the most likely to win. They aren't trying to win everyone over they are just so like able. On another note it kind of feels like there is some tension between Cammie and I. I'm not sure what I did wrong, but that one night when I came back from talking to Zach all of the girls were looking at me like I did something wrong. Oh well I hope I resolves' itself soon.

In other news I've been hanging out with Kyle a lot! (Smiley face) I think soon he's going to ask me out, well besides taking me to the dance. Maybe I'll have my first kiss?

Anyway its lunch time now and I'm walking in the hall with Kyle. We stop at his locker so he can grab his books; my next class is across from his locker so I went to get my books alone. While I was walking there I ran into Eva, one of the I think I'm so popular, girls. I just continue on to my locker.

**Cammie POV**

"Come on Bex; let's go ask Alex if she wants to go shopping with us after school." I said standing up. Macey was going to take us shopping before the dance, and game. Our school does a thing that at half time they have the team take their date out onto the field and then they announce who the anomies are for the homecoming King and Queen.

"No, tell her that we are going to go shopping." Macey said from our table when we started to leave. I rolled my eyes at her. I hope she wasn't talking to Kyle we all know his is bad news for her, but she never listens. I'm not the type of person that will let someone else get hurt even if that person hurt me a little. Knowing Alex though she will be around Kyle so the best place to check would be his locker.

We turned the corner, and saw Kyle making out with someone. And no that person was not Alex. I know they are not dating, but if you are going to take a girl to a dance, you should not be kissing some other girl. Of course the person had to be Eva! I just stood there amazed.

"Come on we have to tell her. No matter how much it will break her heart, we have to." Bex whispered to me. We ran towards Alex's locker. We saw her grabbing some books and put them in her backpack. "Alex we need to tell you something. And before you say anything just listen to us first." Bex said walking up to her.

"We just saw Kyle kissing Eva." I started. "You can go look, but I know how it feels when you see the person you love kissing someone else. Ok I'll say it. I saw Zach kiss you on the head. I sure hope it was just friendly, but it didn't look that way. Just promise me that you won't try to steal him from me." I finished relieved to have that off my mind. She just started to laugh. When I first started she looked hurt, and now amused.

"I'll deal with him latter, but me and Zach?" She asked.

"Yes I'm sure you think he is irresistible, but you can't have him." I said.

"My Gallagher Girl thinks I'm irresistible, and why is Alex not breathing?" Zach said coming up from behind me.

"What I never called you irresistible?" i said turning a bright red.

"Sure. But what's wrong with Al she's red." Zach said looking at Alex. Why did he call her Al?

"She thinks there's something going on between us." She said laugh.

"Us?" Zach clarified while shuddering and laughing.

"Ok, someone had better start to talk and tell me what the heck is going on." I said getting slightly annoyed.

"Well I used to live VA, I went to the Blackthorn school, and I met Zach there. We became best friends. I guess we still are. Anyway that is why there is nothing going on between us." Alex said still kind of laughing.

"So you don't like Zach?" I asked dumbly.

"Corectamondo. Trust me if you knew all I did about this kid, you wouldn't want to date him." Alex finished.

"Ok, now that we got that all cleared up. What are we going to do about Kyle?" Bex ask. Oh right she was still there. Opps. And now I wanted to know what Zach has done…

"What do you mean?" Zach asked.

"We say he makingout with some girl. And there is no way in heck we are going to let him take her to the dance." Bex said trying to get to the point.

"I could punch his face in?" Zach offered.

"No I have a better idea." Bex said looking behind us. We all turned and saw Nate walking down the hall towards us, until he saw us all looking at him, then he stopped. I also started to smile while everyone else looked confused.

**~Time Skip Shopping Before the Game~**

**Alex POV**

"So what you're saying is that I'm going to pretend to still be going with Kyle, and then end up going with Nate?" I question for probably the 5th time.

"Yes, and I'm going to make you look fabulous!" Macey squealed the last part. Like this was all one big dream of hers coming true.

"Great." I mumbled as I was pushed into the dressing room with another dress.

Finally we were on our way back to Macey's house to get ready for the game and dance and all of the jazz. I don't think I've ever had to wear four outfits in one day. We were wearing the same outfits we had on for the first game, but Kenzie had on Dylan's number, and I would normally have on Kyle's, but I changed to Nate's.

The game started off really well for our team; needless to say we were dominating! Kyle was the other wide receiver along with Dylan, and guess who never got the ball if you guessed Kyle you win a gold star. Zach, the QB even passed the ball to the tight end, Nate. Grant, on defense made so great plays by sacking the quarter back, he's the linebacker. A few minutes, or a whole quarter which is 15 minutes, Macey had us get into our dresses.

Kenzie's dress was light purple. It had ruffles at the top and was straight at the bottom. There was a strap of lace like material that went around her chest that had a flower on it. The top layer was lace that had pock a bots on it. It had straps and went to her mid thighs. Her shoes were silver, along wither makeup. She wore her hair down straight.

Cam had on a red dress that was tight. It had ruffles going down the front of her dress. It also went to her mid thighs, all of them did, but this one was strapless. She had on black high heels. Her makeup was red. She had her hair curled.

Bex's dress was a dark blue. It had a black strap around the chest, which had a bow. On top of the bottom of the dress was black lace with flowers coming up the bottom half. It was a strapless dress. Her shoes were dark blue that almost looked black. Her hair was slightly curled. Her makeup was dark blue, but it didn't look like she had a black eye.

I had on a light blue dress. The top was black and had black flowers coming off of it, and then turned into the blue fabric. This dress did have straps; I refused to wear anything without them. I had to wear black heels, Macey won that battle. My makeup was light blue with some black. I had a waterfall braid in my straight hair.

Once we were finished all of the boys came in. they were just going to walk out in their uniforms. All of them found their girl and was ready to walk out. You should have seen it when Kyle saw me his eyes almost fell out of his head. I smirked, this was going to be fun! "Hey babe, when you are ready, I'll be in the back." Kyle said grabing my hand.

"Ok." I said. I let him walk by me. I rolled my eyes and walked/almost fell, towards Nate's spot in line.

"Whoa, there" Nate said when I grabbed onto his arm when I almost fell.

"Sorry." I apologized. "I've never really walked in heels before." I said with a small smile. "Can I ask you something?" I said right before we started to move.

"Sure." Nate replied holding his arm out for me to link through.

"Do you honestly think this will work? I mean the pain he will feel when he sees me with you?" I asked when we started to move towards the door.

"Yes. If it doesn't then he really doesn't like you all that much. If he didn't and if he was just messing with the beautiful girl you are, I'll punch his face in." He said smiling down on me. If Macey didn't put so much make up on me he would have been able to see the blush on my face. "Now let's go and kick so butt!" He yelled/ whispered. This caused me to laugh.

We walked out smiling like we just won the lottery; we also were trying not to laugh. Some of the girls, the "popular" people, put so much makeup on. We walked to were Abby was standing; she was going to announce who the King and Queen are.

"Thank you all for coming!" She started with a huge smile. "I would now like to announce the King and Queen of Roseville High's Homecoming! Now first I'll call up the nominees for the Queen: Cammie Morgan, Mackenzie Hamilton, and Alexsandra Solomon."

I stood there shocked for a second. Why was my name called? Around me I could hear people clapping, but I also heard someone complaining, Tina and Eva. I was still standing there so Nate gave me a smile and a little shove. As I walked forwards the only thing I could of about was not falling, and how much I wish my Dad was here.

"And now nominees for the King: Zachary Goode, Dylan Solomon, and Nathan Smith." Abby paused, "Now the King and Queen is…"

* * *

**I know you all hate me it's cliffy... Who do you think is going to win?**

**Some songs i listened to while writing Let Her Go BY Passenger and Red HAnds BY Walk off the Earth. I had a request, but i forgot what it was, so my sorry I-am-bex :( But if y'all want you can ask for a request, and if i like it i'll put it up :)**

**Um random question, i saw someone else do this, what color are our eyes? Mine are blue, i think thye are pretty cool, but you know. so you should tell me... :)**

**~Saphira~**


End file.
